The Legend of Zelda: Link's Return
by The Green SwordsMaster
Summary: Set after "Link's Awakening", the Hero of Hyrule returns to find an enemy that's out for his blood, among other things...Kinda slow-moving, but hopefully worth the wait...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda', all right? Do you agree? Well.? Do you? DO YOU??? DO YOU AGREE WITH ME?!?!?! .Um, sorry 'bout that.Just read on.  
  
DEDZ: This fic here is dedicated to my one and only luv, my teasing Fuu- wannabe: Green Knight. This fic also goes out to all them Zelda fans out there, and lastly, to the creator of such a fine game and series, Shigeru Miyamoto. You, Shigeru Miyamoto-sama, are the father of this series and we can never thank you enough for bringing this fabulous series into being. By the way, do you think you can play 'The Ballad of The Wind Fish' on your Zora Guitar?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, people, this is my first story, and I hope you enjoy every single word of it. This Zelda fic is set after 'Link's Awakening', keep in mind. As I believe that each Link is a different one from the last, Links from the past (pun from the SNES Zelda game quite intended) will be known as the Heroes. I thank you for taking the time to read this Zelda fic, and please do not forget to review. Best I shut up now and let you read. But first (company policy for fics like these).  
  
ALERT! ALERT! This fic (in this case, this chapter) is rated NC-17, which stands for 'Not for Children Under 17', so if you are even sixteen years, eleven months, three weeks, six days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds and ninety-nine milliseconds old, you are still too darned young to read this story. I suggest you get your kiddy behind out of here before we both get into trouble (Of course, I'm going to bear the brunt of the punishment). ALERT! ALERT!  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Return  
Act One: Empathy  
  
A 'Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening' fanfiction  
Written by  
-= The Green SwordsMaster =-  
  
The sunset had begun to lower to the west, a perfectly round ember hung above the orange sky, above the green expanse of waves gently colliding amongst each other. Gulls cried guttural squawks overhead. Chunks of wooden planks and a few barrels, even some thick boat rope, were tossed gently by the waves around him. Link slowly rubbed his head and woke up. He scanned the area, and there was once again, no one in sight. He sighed in disbelief. "How much more must I endure?" he asked. He had been lying on his makeshift raft for days now, carefully rationing what food he had left, as well as what he had scavenged from the barrels nearby. It had been three days since he had seen the Wind Fish with his own two eyes, its call bold and medium- pitched. It had been three days since he woke up from that dream. "That dream." he said to himself. "Was it truly a dream.or was it as real as I am?" He vividly remembered the various monsters he had faced, which resembled the monsters described in the books in the Ancient Library back in Hyrule Castle. He remembered the much larger monsters, known as Nightmares to the people in his dream, some of which also resembled the much larger creatures described in the books in the Ancient Library. He found himself glad for his insight, as well as his endless months of researching the old and yellowing pages of the many volumes he read. Last of all, he remembered the human inhabitants of the dream island that he and the Wind Fish shared, Koholint Island. The shy old man named Ulrira, his quite outspoken wife, the smug, slit-eyed shopkeeper, the clumsy Papahl and his quadruplets, as well as his wife and newborn son cradling a Yoshi doll that Link had won. He also remembered Madam MeowMeow, and her three dogs, especially the largest one of all, her prized BowWow. As well, there was the odd Mr. Write, and the crush he had over a goat from the Animal Village. He remembered the mysterious witch, as well as the physically attractive Crazy Tracy. Finally, his thoughts traveled to the only other family on Koholint besides Papahl's: the single-parent family of Tarin and his maiden daughter, Marin.  
"By the Triforce, was she real?" he asked himself. He could not help but realize that she resembled his one true love, Princess Zelda, in most if not all respects. He saw Zelda in her eyes. He heard Zelda in her voice. He even felt Zelda in her touch, when he had to save her at the western part of Koholint's mountains. She was as timid as his royal lover, and just as soft-spoken. She even had the same love for singing as did Zelda. He remembered the days before his quest abroad, when Zelda would often let people from the villages enter the castle gardens so she could sing to them. And Link was always in the background, watching gently and as intently as her audience. Her voice was heavenly, and he longed to hear Zelda's voice, see her eyes, feel her touch, once more.  
"I've been isolated for too long," he said. "I must return home."  
A violent wind suddenly broke his reverie.  
"Indeed you must," a deep voice rumbled from afar, yet its voice was as clear as crystal.  
The voice registered in Link's mind, but he could not believe his ears. "The Wind Fish?" There was another gust of wind, rustling his somewhat ragged sleeves and nearly swiping his hat from his head. "Yes, it is me, Hero," the wind replied. "I am watching you from overhead." Immediately, Link shot his glance upward. The large, oddly-decorated whale was indeed flying up high overhead. "Why do you say I must return homeward?" There was no wind this time to precede the Wind Fish's reply. "You must return, for your home is in grave danger. The winds of war and evil once again turn your direction, and the winds carry Hyrule's pleas for help. These winds I bring to you, Link. As well, a secret wish for you to return has been thrown to me. And as such, I send it to you." A gentle rush of wind slowly embraced Link, and he thought he saw a transparent Princess Zelda floating over the water in front of him. "Link, my love," the princess said. "Please return safely to me. The Kingdom is without its finest warrior, and I am not without my finest lover. The days are tedious and the nights are cold and lonely. I long to be with you once more, and I hope that your voyage is fruitful. I fear that the worst may come while you are gone. I know not how to keep the land content and safe without your being here to guard us from unknown evils, and the other Hyrulean warriors, the ones you did not take with you, bear low morale with your absence. How I long to be at your side, just as we will be when we are married two weeks after your return. You made your promise to me, Link, that we would be wed after your voyage. Again, love." The image of Zelda clasped its hands and closed its eyes in prayer. ".May the Triforce bring you safely home to me." With that, the image dissipated. "This wish of hers bears nothing about anything bad about to occur in Hyrule, save her concern for it being unguarded," Link replied. "You have much insight," the Wind Fish replied. "But you must return home at once." "And how am I to do that, Wind Fish?" "Are you willing to accept my aid?" Link nodded. "I am, Wind Fish. I have faced many perils to wake you and save Koholint from its tormentors. Once again, I am forced to protect those that are close to me. I will risk my life if I have to in order to save my home." "You knew the risks when you took it, Hero," the Wind Fish replied. Link felt the Wind Fish's stare leave him. With another medium-pitched call, the sun instantly disappeared, the sky grew dark and murky, then char-black clouds formed in the sky above him and poured stinging raindrops on him. The gentle rolling waves soon became violent and harsh, each one stronger than the last. Link felt himself being tossed around like the ball two of the quadruplets in Koholint played with. As his body was tossed into the air, he saw the last two barrels full of food and supplies collide, then spill its valuable contents. At the same time, he saw his makeshift raft become splinters under the force of a tidal wave. "Wind Fish, you said you could help me!" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this?" Link felt the Wind Fish stare at him sadly overhead. "I am sorry, Link. You are to return home quickly, and as you said yourself, you would willingly give your life in order to reach it. This tempest is the fastest way to return to Hyrule. There will be waves that will froth at their zenith. Those waves are the least violent, and they will carry you to Hyrule. I am sorry, but this is the only aid I have left to offer." "Wind Fish?" Link called out. "Wind Fish!" His voice was bordering on hysteria as he was taken under by a frothing wave. His eyelids felt heavy and his lungs were about to pop, begging for air. He was able to say one word before unconscious hit him like the frothing wave. "Zelda."  
  
"Zelda." he heard a voice cry out to her. Instantly, the maiden rose from her fitful sleep. There were tears in her eyes, as there had been for several months. She could not recall when her eyes were once filled with tears of happiness, of exultation, not of pain, of loss, of emptiness. She missed the one thing in the world that meant everything to her: the brash, young warrior named Link. She remembered reading the diaries of past Princesses of Hyrule. Of these many journals, there were only a select few with her name, and each time, each told of a headstrong yet resourceful and insightful warrior, also named Link. The journals also told that after two weeks after his glorious return from a clash with evil, they were wed. In great detail, there was much told of how loving the warrior was, both in and out of the sleeping chamber. She grinned in spite of herself, knowing that the Link that she knew of was like the Heroes that her past namesakes had told of in the bed chamber: caring, energetic and gentle. The journals also told of the family that they had created, the many children, as well as the prosperity and peace that Hyrule had so enjoyed. They also told of how the Hero in each respective time would always fall from an unnatural cause, one which had to do with the Triforce birthmark on the back of his right hand. "Zelda." the harsh whisper called out to her again. She shook her head, clearing herself of her reverie. Quickly, she rang the pull-bell in her quarters, and before she could ring it a second time, a maid had opened the door. "What is it you request of me, Your Highness?" the maid asked quickly, trying hard to stifle a yawn. "Please, Zala, help me dress," Zelda ordered gently. "At this time of night, my lady?" Zelda nodded. "Yes, Zala. After you help me, summon four warriors and have the working stable hands to have six horses ready. I cannot explain right now as to the urgency, but I must proceed to the Eastern Shores as soon as possible." She rose gently from her bed. "And you are to come." Zala was nobody's fool. She knew that once Zelda had something in her mind, she would stick to it. "As you wish, Princess."  
  
The rhythmic thudding of the horses was immediately muted as Zelda, Zala, and their four-warrior vanguard entered the beach, loose sand under the powerful hooves instead of steady, rough soil. "Zelda." the ghastly voice called in her head again. She suddenly felt lightheaded and at the same time, her temples began to throb with pain. She felt herself becoming short of breath, and her chest begging for air. "Stop immediately!" Zala replied. Immediately, she disembarked from her horse and ran to the troubled Princess. "Princess Zelda!" The princess slipped off the side of her ebon horse, right into Zala's arms, to the comfort and relief of the warriors. Zelda suddenly coughed, and Zala was at a loss for words. Seawater, she thought. She has not even gone close to the ocean, and yet she coughs up seawater. Blood drained from her face as the pieces fell together. Link has returned, and he is in dire straits. She turned to two of the warriors. "You two, take the Princess and hurry back to the castle! Wake the doctor and have him tend to her immediately. He will soon have another one like the Princess to aid. Hurry!" Fighting the urge to fall asleep on their steeds, they disembarked, took the unconscious maiden on one horse, and the two bolted away, the thudding of the horses' feet like distant thunderclaps in her ears. "And us, Maid Zala?" Zala quickly turned to the two remaining knights. "Leave your horses here. The Hero has returned," she replied. Before giving the warriors a chance to get off their horses, she ran across the beach, sand slipping into her sandals. She remembered vividly the volumes of the journals that she had read with the Princess. What struck her was the coincidences with each princess with the name Zelda. Whenever her Hero was in somewhat close proximity and in danger of losing his life, she too would experience his pain and suffering. Every princess that bore the name Zelda was empathetic to the Hero when they were close together, sharing his pleasure or pain. She ran like the wind, not knowing where her legs and feet would take her. "Where is the Hero?" asked the two warriors, who swiftly rejoined her in her sprint despite their heavy armour. "I know not where the Hero lies on the edge of death," Zala replied. "Although the Triforce will lead me to him." If that did not convey the message to the warriors that the conversation was over and the search must go on, her bolting ahead of the warriors was. They were not valuable to her at the moment. The Hero was of her concern, her utmost concern. "Why is it that she must feel his pain and suffering whenever a battle rages and she is at the castle?" Zala asked herself, panting. "Yes, it is of legend, but it seems illogical." "It is because their lives are intertwined," a voice replied with a violent rush of wind, as if forcing her away. "They are the knight and maiden of Hyrulean prophecy. The Hylians, the ancient inhabitants of Hyrule, have willed it to be so. When the Hero passes, the one he loves will as well no more than six days later." Despite the strong winds and the budding urge to discover who was talking to her, she continued to run, still conversing with the wind. "Six days? It is as in the diaries." "It all connects to Hyrulean legend. There were seven knights destined to protect the princess against any evil. Six died, and the final one lived, though his only injury was being pierced in the right hand, with the great evil's weapon, a three pronged fork, with the points arranged like those of a triangle," the strong voice told her. "Enough of the past. The Hero of this age has returned. Continue to step forward, for his unconscious body lies ahead." The obvious question popped into Zala's head. "Who are you?" she called out. "I am a comrade of the Hero, and I am highly honoured to have encountered him," answered the voice. It was immediately followed by the rush of yet another violent wind, and then the medium-pitched call of a whale. "I am called the Wind Fish. I have felt that the Hero's home is once again in great peril, and he has risked asking me to return him. I have summoned a tempest, and watched to make sure that he indeed has returned." Zala was aghast, for in her childhood, the stories of the Wind Fish was merely that, a story which dates back to the time of the Hylia. Looking ahead, she saw an unconscious body lying on the wet sand, the water wrapped around his shins. He was lying face-down, but his head was facing ahead of her. "I thank you for bringing our Hero home to us, Great Being of the Skies," Zala called out, tears of joy in her eyes as she gazed up at the dark skies and saw the dim outline of a whale amongst the stars. There was yet another whale call, louder and longer, followed by a gentle breeze. "His life and mine have been crossed. It will stay so until the next Hero comes to your land. As if it had never been there, the Wind Fish disappeared. The two knights, though long winded, finally caught up to her to see her kneeling on the dark soaked sands holding a young man's head on her knees. "Madam Zala!" one of the warriors cried out. "What happened? Who were you talking to?" "The Wind Fish has guided the Hero home," she said in a trance-like state. One warrior chortled. "The Wind Fish? It is nothing but a child's story." Zala immediately snapped from her trance and turned to the warriors. "Enough of this! Both of you, help me bring the Hero back to Castle Hyrule! He does not have much time!"  
  
The castle gates closed behind Zala and the two knights. Rain began to pour softly over Hyrule, glazing the land with a fine sheen of water. Thunder crashed as the unconscious young man was brought before the doctor. "He's swallowed a lot of salt water," the short, pudgy man replied. "Although it's a good thing you brought him back here just in time." He left Link's prone body and proceeded to a low shelf with a corked bottle. In it was a potion the shade of royal blue. "How long before we can bring him to his chamber?" "Just a moment, just a moment," the short man said, sounding annoyed. "Wait," one of the warriors said. "What is of the Princess?" "The Princess?" the doctor asked as he gently administered the potion, forcing Link to take some of the blue liquid. "Do not worry about her. She is as strong as this one. She woke up shortly after I gave her some of this potion, and I had her sent to bed immediately. One of the warriors that had brought her back informed her of what has happened." The doctor smiled as the potion began to take effect. Link's chest started to move up and down at an even pace. "A few hours of rest ought to do him good." He turned to the two knights and the Princess' servant. "Madam Zala, have these two warriors bring him to the Princess. I have read much of the journals of the past, much to the Princess' recommendation. If what I think is true, then their being together through the night will be mutually beneficial for them both." "Yes," Zala concurred. "Warriors," she ordered gently. "Bring the Hero to the Princess." "As you command, Madam Zala," the warriors replied as they took the handles of the stretcher that Link was laid on.  
  
Zelda slept comfortably, though alone. She knew in her mind, in her heart, and now, her body, that Link was safely rescued and revived. She was amazed that this had happened to her previous namesakes. She felt a wave of warmth, then what seemed like a cool breeze, flow through her body. She knew what it was. She had felt that exact same sensation not an hour ago. The doctor had administered the same potion to Link as she had taken when she had fallen unconscious. She felt Link's heartbeat in time with hers, though his was always a more distant, almost muted, sound. She sighed contentedly as the rains outside brought a cool breeze into her chamber. She did not hear the door open, nor did she feel any torchlight touch her over the sheets. She turned around in her bed as a dream of Link came to her. She smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of them taking a stroll on the beach at night, as they did before he left Hyrule.  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
.The waves were crashing against the shore gently, the full moon was in plain view and could be seen from anywhere in Hyrule. A lone seagull squawked as it flew away from them. "Zelda, we've known each other for three years. I am your most loyal subject in all the land. I am your protector." "Indeed you are, love," she said gently. "I'm also yours," he whispered. She smiled at his remark. "I may belong to Hyrule, Zelda, but I belong to you, only you. Nothing can ever change that." "Then I should put you under lock and key and keep you to myself," she said, a devilish look in her eyes. "Because the way the many young women look at you, I fear that my ownership of you may become void." Link laughed gently. Then he turned to her and gently laid his hands at her hips. "The only lock you need to keep me with your is your embrace. The key," he continued, "I have yet to give." He suddenly laid his lips on hers, and she felt a jolt of electricity course through her body and wracked her nerves. As his mouth opened and closed rhythmically, she followed, keeping in his rhythm. His tongue slowly brushed against her lips, and her legs suddenly felt weak. His fingertips traced lines along her thighs, and her legs grew weaker. As they left her legs and touched the skin of her back, she felt like her insides would just burst from inside her. Soon, his tongue began to invade her mouth, exploring it and caressing it. She fought back, brushing her tongue against his. Of their own will, their tongues entwined, the other beginning where one ended. His fingertips continued to tease her back, and as they traveled up to the back of her neck, she let out a low moan. Reluctantly, Link parted his lips. "Would your kiss be the said key, Link?" He nodded. "Shall we retreat to the castle, my love?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, Link. You will be overseas as of tomorrow afternoon. I should think that while you are on your voyage, the salty scent of the ocean and the rolling waves will bring pain and yearning for me. No, Link. We shall not return to the castle yet." She put a single gently clasped fist on her chest, then looked away momentarily. "While you are gone, I want the scent and the sight of the sea to bring me joyful memories of the one I love. "No, Link," she said once again. "I will not return to the castle while the moon still hangs high. I want you to love me here, Link, so that I may be reminded of your love for me, and that you will return to my arms when you have come back from your voyage." With but a solemn nod and a comforting smile, they went to the horses, which were set down a few meters from the beach. Link reached the snowy white horse that belonged to him and took a large blanket from one of the satchel packs on the side of the saddle. She smiled at him lovingly, and he smiled in return as they returned once again to the beach. She helped him lay it out, and he anchored the corners of the blankets with rocks so the wind would not toss it away. He walked up to her and kissed her. She received his lips, even as he began to lift her into his arms. He gently laid her on the large Triforce on the center of the blanket, and laid down over her. He kissed her again, this time immediately bringing his tongue into her mouth. Once again, she forced his tongue to entwine with hers as she slowly ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, taking his cap in her gloved hand and tossing it aside. He kissed the bare and sensitive flesh on the side of her neck, and she moaned almost inaudibly. His lips went a little lower, kissing her collar as he slipped the silk forearm-length glove from her left arm. As her glove joined his cap on a corner of the blanket, she slipped her bare hand under his green short-sleeved top and brown long-sleeved shirt. Taking that as a signal, he slipped his shirt and top off, and she ran her hand along his chest. With a smile, he undid the latch of her bareback red dress on the back of her neck, and slowly, gently, he slipped the dress off her. He gently laid it where her glove and his cap lay, and she tossed the other glove away as he turned back to her. Once more, he kissed her on her lips, letting his tongue brush against them one more time before kissing her chin and down her throat. His lips soon touched her bare chest just above the lace brassiere covering her breasts, which was hot to the touch. She whimpered lightly as she ran her hands through his shoulder-length brown hair. Her breath quickened as he unclipped her bra and gazed upon her breasts. Their rosy peaks were at their zenith, and he gently let his hands graze against them. Her whimper turned to a low, moan of pleasure as her hands ventured from his chest down to his pants. She easily slid the belt off and tossed his pants aside, along with the rest of their clothes. She gazed into his sapphire eyes, not wanting this moment to end. He smiled lovingly, and once again resumed kissing her chest. Slowly, passionately, he kissed his way down to the valley between her breasts, stopping there and gently caressed them with his mouth, as if to savour the very moment they had together. Her breathing grew faster and she felt as if a something inside her was about to explode. Link continued his sweet kisses, brushing his lips ever so slightly on her skin, below her breasts, and down her stomach. He stopped at her navel and kissed her once more. He gazed up at her, squirming under him with delight and ecstasy. "Please." she said, her voice raspy and faint. ".Link." He moved upward to lie down beside her. As she turned on her side to face him, she felt her thigh brush against his erect manhood. She giggled inwardly. It was not the first time she had brushed against him like that, but she felt somewhat childish and inexperienced whenever she felt him or noticed him in his current state. "Are you all right, Zelda?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yes, Link," she replied. Her hand touched his face, and he closed his eyes to savour her touch. "You are very beautiful, Princess," he said out of the blue, moving a lock of her straw-blonde hair away from her face. "I am glad to know you, to spend time with you." He put his hand on her bare hip. "To love you." "May I ask something of you, Link?" she asked awkwardly. Link nodded solemnly. "Your wish is my command, love." "Link." she began awkwardly. "Will you kiss me?" "If you insist," Link said, moving his face closer to hers. "No, Link," she said suddenly. "Not here." It was Link's turn to sound awkward. "What do you mean?" She answered him by taking his hand from her hip. She laid his hand on her stomach, just below her navel. "Down here, love." "Only if you are sure of it, Zelda," he answered gently. "It is not an easy thing for me to ask, Link," she replied, a breeze fluttering softly along her skin. "I.I felt that something.new from our usual sensual endeavours would keep me in constant thought of you until your return." Link simply looked at her, who looked down from him, ashamed to have asked him something that seemed almost dirty and taboo. "Only if you request it of me, Zelda." He lifted her chin, gently forcing her to gaze into his smiling face. "I live to serve, my Princess." "Oh, Link," she said warmly. She hugged him gently and a single tear broke free from her eye. "I thank you." "No thanks are needed," Link replied as he put a finger to her lips. He took his finger away from her lips and kissed her gently. Once again, he ventured lower, gently caressing and kissing her breasts with utmost care and gentleness. "Link." she gasped. He left her chest and ventured lower, once again reaching her flat stomach. His hands touched her soft skin, sending ripples of ecstasy coursing through her body. As if unsure himself, he stopped just below her navel but over the golden hairs covering her most feminine area. I share your concern, he thought. Of royal blood you may be, and a knight I may be, but here, by ourselves, Zelda, all ranks and titles are thrown aside. They are but other articles of clothing torn away. We are merely people, lovers. There is nothing wrong with your request. If only I could share your feelings, my love, he heard Zelda say in his mind. It was the empathic bond shared between them that enabled them to speak in each other's minds. I could not help but feel unsure of myself. Please, Link, go further, before I regret my request. Link did not answer her; he thought it best not to. He never saw Zelda like this, afraid and yet adventurous. I must shake away these feelings of shame that she brings upon herself, he thought. Without another thought, he moved to her feminine place. Zelda was confused and afraid, both for herself and her lover. She felt her insides tighten with anticipation and intensity. She felt his lips kiss her thighs, and soon she felt them touch the doorway to her inner sanctum. At first, he was unsure, simply letting small kisses flutter around her. Soon, his tongue probed deep into her, and she arched her back, overcome with the intensity that welled up within her. She let out a low moan as Link continued to let his tongue roam freely inside her. "Link!" she gasped as all the muscles in her body tensed up, and suddenly relaxed, leaving her enervated and moist at her most private spot. Link lifted his head from between her legs and looked at her with concern. "Zelda?" Zelda was panting, but she managed to open her eyes and stare at him with a smile. "I'm all right, love," she said with an exhausted sigh. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him gently. She pulled her lips free from his. "Go on now, love. Before we part." Link smiled at her comfortingly. "As you wish," he said again.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
She sighed. That night was the last night they had made love before he set off on his voyage. She could not wait until morning to meet him, but she knew he needed his rest. She turned around in her sleep once more. Her arm wrapped itself around a warm body. Surprised, she shot awake. Gazing at the figure sleeping at her bedside, her heart warmed immediately. Link was sleeping gently, his bare chest rising and falling at an even pace. She heard him breath silently. Without waking him, she gently laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She got up suddenly, only to plant a gentle kiss on his chest. She shifted over to his ear. "Sleep well, love," she whispered to him. "For tomorrow, there will be much celebration. And in the evening," she continued, "I can truly welcome you home." I look forward to the rising of the sun, she heard a voice convey to him in her mind. It was Link's voice. Her heart leapt to her it. For now, love, we both need rest. Cry no further, my Princess. Lay your head once more on my chest and sleep. May your dreams be restful and happy. She listened to Link's voice, and once again she gently laid her head on his chest. She drifted into a happy, peaceful, restful sleep as the rain stopped.  
  
--Fin  
  
Well, what do you think of it? If I get enough reviews I may write Chapter Two. If no one likes it, then I won't. And following is the last of company policy.  
  
This fanfiction is copyright © 2001 Veloza-SwordsMasters. All rights reserved. All characters and other stuff noted on the disclaimer belong to their respective owners. Anyone caught copying this work will be met with  
Swift Retribution (The Veloza-SwordsMasters personal lackey), okay? I'm  
glad we got things sorted through. 


	2. Act Two: Elation

DISCLAIMER: Stare into the whiteness of your screen.Your eyelids feel very heavy and you are feeling drowsy.When I snap my fingers, you will realize that I own 'The Legend of Zelda'. (Tries to snap his fingers) Dammit! Wait! Let me try that again.  
  
DEDZ: This chapter of my fic goes out to Green Knight, and of course, to all them Zelda fans, and to the guy with the Zora Guitar (you all know who I'm talking about!)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: (The Green SwordsMaster takes his seat dressed as a news anchor. He shuffles his papers slightly) I'm The Green SwordsMaster, and you have just joined Veloza-SwordsMasters News Network. Last you remember, the Wind Fish has brought the Hero back to Hyrule due to the suspicions that evil may once again be afoot in Hyrule. The empathetic bond that Princess Zelda shares with Link had struck her down, and was returned to the castle immediately. The chapter closes off with her reminiscing about the last time they were together, and she awakes from her dream to find him resting beside her. And now, we go on to 'Act Two'. I'm The Green SwordsMaster for Veloza-SwordsMasters News Network. (A sheet of paper is handed to him) This just in! We are missing company policy! It says here that the warning is following this incoming report.  
  
ALERT! ALERT! This fic is NC-17 (if you read Act One already, you already know what this stands for). I don't want to have to go through this again if you are under seventeen. Just leave, all right? Go read some other author's NC-17 fic and get him / her in trouble, not me! ALERT! ALERT!  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Return  
Act Two: Elation  
  
A 'Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening' fanfiction  
Written by  
-= The Green SwordsMaster =-  
  
The rising sun peeked out from the eastern horizon, waking many woodland animals and some of the villagers. As shafts of light entered the window of Zelda's sleeping chamber, a little bird flew to the windowsill and chirped a little tune, stirring Zelda into wakefulness. She yawned silently, then left her bed and walked over to the window. She held out a hand, and the little brown bird perched on one finger. The bird began to chirp again, and Zelda began to hum the same tune in time with the winged creature. She looked back at her sleeping lover, who was still lying still but breathing at an even pace. With the bird still perched on her finger, she walked over to the other side of the room and out onto the balcony. She laid her hand down on the railing of the balcony, and the bird gently hopped off her finger. It hopped towards the edge of the railing, then turned back at her. It tilted its head quizzically, then turned away from her and flew away, humming its merry tune. Zelda smiled weakly then wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Zala, who was up earlier than her charge despite a four-hour sleep, was about the castle gardens. News had yet to spread of the Hero's return and she knew that everyone would want to welcome him back. She would have publicly told everyone herself, but she knew Zelda would have that privilege. Earlier in the morning, a merchant from the nearby Kakariko Village had come to sell his wares. She bought all that she needed, but before he left, she had told him to spread the word that there was to be a big celebration all over Hyrule. When asked about it, Zala merely said that it was to be revealed by the Princess herself. Shrugging, and still clueless as to Zala's tip, the merchant left, but not before promising to spread the word wherever he went. She looked up towards the Princess' sleeping quarters to see the Princess out on her balcony staring morosely at the yawning sun.  
  
Images and feelings were a blur in his mind. He could remember that one night on the beach, his voyage beyond, Koholint Island, Marin, Zelda, the Wind Fish and the tempest that returned him to Hyrule. Groaning softly, he rubbed his head, surprised to be alive to do so despite the storm he weathered. He chuckled at the thought, then remembered the thought that he had sent to Zelda the night before. He slowly rose to a sitting position, the sheets tangled around his legs. Effortlessly, he untied himself and stood up uneasily. Once he regained his balance, he stretched vigourously and followed with a yawn. He looked around for Zelda, and he heard her sigh sadly. With a small grin, he walked over to the balcony without a whisper. He slowly laid his hands on her waist and kissed the back of her neck. He heard her sigh under her breath.  
"You do not know how much I've missed your touch, Link," she said quietly. "The nights have been full of yearning. For a while I couldn't remember what it was like to touch you."  
"Then let me jog your memory, my Princess," he said. He kissed the back of her ear and down her neck, reaching her collar and kissing her there.  
"Please, Link, I must ask you to refrain," she said sadly. She did not want him to stop, but she forced herself to bring up her order.  
"Very well," he said quickly.  
Zelda turned to face him. "Don't get me wrong, Link," she said. "My intention is to.conserve such actions until tonight. To caress me as you did just now would force my thoughts away from today's activities. I have yet to publicly announce your return, as well as our marriage in two weeks' time."  
Link nodded. "I understand and respect your actions, love. I, too, will also wait until the moon rises high."  
Zelda smiled, then embraced him tightly. "Oh, Link, many moons have risen and fallen over Hyrule. I cannot bear another night without you beside me. I missed you greatly."  
"And I you, Zelda," Link replied. "The first time I was stranded at sea, before the boat was struck by lightning, I did not think I would see you again. I would have had to wait in darkness for six days to see the light of your face." He smiled warmly. "I'm glad I didn't have to wait that long."  
Zelda's eyes melted as tears welled up and flowed freely from her cheeks. "Link." She pressed her face against his chest, letting the tears fall down her face, burning his skin and soaking it at the same time.  
Link gently lifted her chin up so she could stare into his eyes. He wiped a tear from her eye. "No tears, love," he said. "Today there will be a big celebration over Hyrule, not just for my return, but also for our coming marriage. Tonight," he continued as he wiped another tear, "tonight we will make up for the many moons we both spent alone."  
"Thank you, Link," she said. "I thank you for returning to me, for continuing to love me through death's door and beyond."  
"I received your wish to return, Zelda," Link said. "Like Hyrule, you no longer need to fear any evil. I have returned to ward off any evils that have the intention of plaguing this land."  
"Princess Zelda, Sir Link," a voice called from behind them. The couple turned to see a young servant, and from the voice and face, she was Zala's young daughter Alkina.  
"Young Alkina," Link said as he walked up to her and took her in a hug. "How are you, child? It's been many moons since I have seen you running about. You've grown quite a bit."  
"Mother also says that," Alkina said.  
"And how is your father?"  
"My father is faring well, Sir Link," she replied as Link set down the girl. He smiled, still unaccustomed to his title. "He had come out of his fever no more than two moons after you departed."  
Link smiled. "That is comforting to hear. I will see him later in the day."  
"Alkina, my dear, what brings you here?"  
Alkina bowed respectfully. "Princess, my mother told me to call you down for your bath at the seventh hour. There is much preparation to be done for your address."  
Zelda nodded. "You are quite right, of course, young one." She strode gently over to the young girl. "Go on. Tell your mother that I will be there in a few minutes. I will not keep her waiting long."  
"As you wish, Your Majesty," Alkina said. With that, she bowed once again and left the couple.  
"She's no longer a young girl," Link noted. "She is too mature for a girl of four."  
"I disagree," Zelda said. "When she is off with her friends, she is very much the energetic child. I have seen the children play in the castle gardens on several occasions, and she turns to her playful self. Her parents have raised her well."  
Link quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I believe it's best that you go to your bath, love. You would not want to keep Zala waiting now, would you?"  
Zelda smiled and shook her head. "No, I would not. Zala would not stand for it. And like Alkina said, there is much to be done." With that, she walked away. Link proceeded back to her bed and picked up his shirts and cap. He put them on and ran down the halls of the castle.  
"Malka, fetch me my brown robe and glove, if you please," Link asked.  
"As you request," the young man replied as he ran back into a closed room then ran out with a heavy brown robe and a single black right-hand glove. "Your robe, sir."  
"Thank you, Malka," Link said as he slipped it on, tied the rope at his waist and slipped the hood over his head.  
"Might I add, sir, that it is good to have you back," Malka said as he gazed at his master. "You have grown stronger these many moons you have been gone."  
"That I have," Link said. "Malka, I must make a simple request of you."  
"Ask and it shall be done."  
Link nodded. "You must not inform anyone of my return. The Princess herself will address this later this afternoon. The only people that know are my men as well as the other servants that reside in the castle. Not a word must be uttered to anyone outside the castle. I am sure that Zala has already informed her family not to do so, and is spreading word around the castle to do so in kind."  
"I understand, Sir Link," Malka said.  
"Good," Link said abruptly. He handed a heavy pouch to his servant. "When you are relieved of your duties, I want you to go to the candle-maker in Kakariko Village. There are five hundred red rupees in this pouch. Tell him that your master requests that one hundred plain white candles be made immediately and shipped to the castle. I will have the guards give him two hundred red rupees if he is able to finish them all by the twelfth hour, before the Princess' address."  
"As you wish," Malka said subserviently.  
"And while you are in the village." He gave his servant a smaller pouch. "There are ten red rupees and ten blue rupees in this pouch. Buy anything that suits your fancy."  
"Sir Link, I cannot accept your generous offer," Malka spoke with bewilderment. He smiled. "Are you sure you are really my master, or are you a spy sent to impersonate him?"  
Link laughed lightly. "If I was not your master, I would not leave the castle under this heavy fabric. Many believe that as the Hero, I am free to come and go as I please, and no one will be the wiser, but no one save those who reside within these stones know of the impending marriage that Zelda and I will have in fourteen moons."  
"You are right indeed," Malka said.  
"I am going to a neighbouring village. I must go to the Shrine of the Hero for guidance."  
"For guidance?"  
Link waved away his question with his gloved hand. "I do not want to concern you, Malka. Now I believe it is best that you leave for Kakariko. Take Ivory. That horse has been good to me, and I am sure that she will guide you to Kakariko and back safely." Without another word between them, he turned and gently held the collar of his heavy robe with his gloved hand.  
"May the Triforce guide you safely through your travels, Hero," Malka said under his breath as he headed for the stables.  
  
"Which dress would you like to wear for your address, Your Highness?" Zala asked.  
"I will wear the blue dress, Zala," Zelda replied. She smiled. "Link often says that it brings out my eyes."  
"A wise choice, milady," Zala said as she gently took a royal blue dress from its wooden hanger and laid it on her bed. "It seems befitting a momentous occasion."  
Zelda sighed and looked out the window at the waking villages. "It feels so right to have him home."  
"I share your feelings, Princess," Zala concurred. "I feel much safer, and as well, I am greatly comforted knowing you aren't as anxious as when he is gone."  
Zelda chuckled. "So you are aware of my anxiety when he is gone?"  
"I could see it etched under your eyes. I also noticed that every morning your eyes are red and your pillow is often soaked through. I know how deep your feelings run for him, but I would not put too much emphasis on it."  
"What mean you, Zala?"  
"The two of you are meant to be together. I suggest you just keep that in mind and not worry too much about him. No matter what comes between you two, you will prevail and return to each other's arms." Zala helped Zelda into her dress and looked out the window.  
"Zala? What is the matter?"  
"I think that I just proved my point," she said. "I have a strong sense of foreboding. I can feel it in my bones. There is an unwelcome presence coming to Hyrule, but it is not in the form of Ganon's army."  
Zelda looked worried. "Zala?"  
"Be wary when you are out in the castle gardens, Princess. Would you like me to have a group of warriors stay as your bodyguard?"  
"Just keep it to two warriors," Zelda said carefully. I do not want to alarm any villagers when I make my address."  
  
Link lit the candles in the shrine. As soon as he lit the last one, they all suddenly extinguished, and were instantly replaced with blue flames. He walked to the center of the shrine and gazed at the fabled Master Sword, the ancient weapon that was constructed by the Hylia, blessed with the power of the Triforce, and the most powerful weapon handed down by the Hero's forebears. Awed, he genuflected in the gap of the Triforce, and the small candle flames burst to miniature infernos.  
"Ancient Hylians, hear my call. Guardians of the Triforce, hear my beckon. Heroes, I summon thee. Heed my pleas and appear before me," he recited.  
As if on cue, a group of apparitions made themselves known. First, a group of seven aged men and women appeared and stared at Link. Following them, a resemblance of Link appeared. This Hero, the First Hero, was dressed in a red top and brown long-sleeved shirt and had a shield on his right arm. After the First Hero made himself known, another version of Link appeared. The Second Hero was dressed in a forest green similar to his descendant genuflecting on the Triforce. Like the First, this Hero also had a shield on its right arm, though much larger and somewhat dented in many places, indicating wear and tear from battle. A final apparition of yet another Link finished the picture. He stood the tallest among the rest, wore all red and his copper hair was worn in a ponytail. He too had a shield, except it was more of a large, golden mirror.  
"We are the Hylia, the Ancients of this land and prophets of Hyrule," the aged ghosts announced.  
"And we are the Heroes of the past, forbears of the present Hero, Guardians of the Triforce and protectors of the land," announced Link's doppelgangers.  
"I summon you to ask you for guidance during the passing suns and moons. I have been given word that war will return once more to this pristine land. Is there any way to prevent it?"  
"No, there is no way to prevent it," answered the Third Hero. "You know not the power that stands before you. It is not in numbers that evil will come. It is poison in the snake's fang that you must protect yourself against."  
"I do not understand," countered Link, who did not look up to the Hylia or to his predecessors.  
"Avert your eyes from the flesh, for it is the poison of which your closest forbear speaks of," answered the Second Hero.  
"Indeed," answered the First Hero. "The enemy will not try and destroy without. Rather, it is like a disease that will wreak its havoc once it has entered the body of this land. It will infect, and it will destroy with no quarter. It is not as powerful as Ganon, but you must not underestimate the destructive capabilities of what you face. By far, this will be your most dangerous foe, both physically and emotionally."  
"Physically and emotionally?" Link asked, confused.  
The apparitions turned away from Link, as if they heard an explosion somewhere far away.  
"Hero, there is no more time to speak," the Hylians announced. "You must return to Hyrule at once, for the winds of war and the hurricane of evil once again threatens the very land you are sworn to protect." Without another word, the seven old men and women disappeared into thin air.  
"Hero, with the coming of evil, you must once again unleash the powers hidden in the Master Sword. Had Hyrule not be in danger this quickly, we would have tried to assist you further. Heed our sayings to the letter, Hero. They will be of great use."  
Link nodded, still not looking up at the apparitions. He stood, then for the first time, looked at the Master Sword, in its heavy-looking brown scabbard. As he reached for the hilt, so too did the other apparitions. All four hands touched the hilt, and the brown-haired knight of Hyrule felt the cold presence of his predecessors' fingertips also touching the hilt of the sword. In a binding flash of light, Link covered his eyes. The light faded as suddenly as it had come, and he found himself at the front of the Shrine of the Hero, all the candles in the halls extinguished and giving off thins wisps of bleak gray smoke. The Master Sword was still in its heavy-looking scabbard, but it was already strapped on his belt.  
"May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce," the voices of his ancestors echoed.  
"May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce," he repeated. "May the Triforce guide me." Without another word, he turned around, slipped his brown robe on, pulled the hood over his head and walked away.  
  
Three apparitions suddenly appeared before the doors of the Shrine of the Hero.  
"He has faced many perils indeed," the First Hero said. "He has faced evil in mind and soul, but how will he face this foe?"  
The Second Hero shrugged. "I know not how he will overcome this evil, but for his sake, and for the sake of his Princess, I pray that he prevails."  
"All victories come at a great price," said the Third Hero. "You, First Hero, you risked your life for victory, and the price was just that: your life." He turned to the Second Hero. "You, Second Saviour, risked becoming a soulless being, facing off against what was your soul poisoned by evil. You survived and your soul was restored, but the price was being separated from it. You continued to live your life to the fullest due to the power of the Triforce. Through the intervention of the Triforce, you and your soul were rejoined once more."  
"And what about you, descendant mine?" asked the first apparition. "You risked your life just as the rest of us, and you prevailed. What was the price?"  
The third apparition smiled. "The price was to permanently close off the Golden Land. Many villagers unexpectedly wandered into it with no chance of returning. When the Ganon of my time had torn a hole between the two worlds, they had a very high chance of returning to the Light World and returning to their families. Unfortunately, I was not able to give them time. When I closed off the Golden Land permanently with the help of the descendants of the seven wise men who originally sealed the world off, any chance of reopening the world was lost forever. A good third of Hyrule's population was sucked into that corrupted place. For me, to lose innocents in a war between two people, myself and Ganon, is the worst price I have on my head." The smile quickly faded. "I venture to the Golden Land every so often, and it still has not healed itself to its former glory."  
The second apparition tried his best to look amazed, but smiled nonetheless. "How is it that you speak as if enlightened?"  
The third apparition suppressed a laugh. "To coin a phrase from my father, ancestor, one must roam through darkness to become enlightened."  
In the brief silence that ensued, it was the First Hero that laughed. "Had I known that my descendants would be full of such wit, I should have become the Princess' Royal Jester."  
  
Link strode through the woods, unsure of his ancestor's words.  
"What do they speak of?" he asked himself. "They kept on mentioning something about poison and disease. All I can think of is that they are dangerous to the physical form."  
His reverie was cut short as a spear veered towards him at breakneck speed. He suddenly ducked, surprised that the javelin had not impaled itself on his head.  
"What in.?"  
"He's there!" he heard an inhuman voice cry out.  
"Moblins," he concluded. Immediately, he used the javelin as a stepping block and hurled himself up into the foliage above him. No sooner had he peered downward than a trio of bulldog-faced monsters appeared where he had stood not a moment before.  
"Where did he go?" the lead Moblin snarled.  
"Try looking up," Link answered as he jumped down from his perch, his sword pointed downward. In a flash, the Moblin was gone.  
"What."  
Link gave them no more time to react. In a circular swipe, followed by two more flashes of light, the remaining pair of Moblins disappeared, their remains nothing more than wisps of unholy mists.  
"Hmm.Twenty rupees," Link said as he walked over to two red gems. "A prize for a job well." The two rupees instantly disappeared. ".Done?"  
"And you're supposed to be the Hero?" a voice called out to him. With his elven ears, Link easily tracked the source of the voice and saw a woman dressed in a warrior's garb and tossing the two red gems in one hand. "I figured you'd be faster than that."  
"And who are you?" Link called out.  
"They call me 'The Red Death'," the woman called out. She leapt from the tree branch and onto the ground fluidly and silently. She ran her free hand through the locks of deep purple hair and stared at Link. "And you, sir, are the Hero."  
"Guilty as charged," Link said, giving in to at least a little candor.  
"They say that you could have killed off a mob of twenty Moblins within a minute's time," she declared. "Is this true?"  
"It took me less than a half-second to kill off a mere trio," Link said matter-of-factly. " They also say that I can move faster than light itself."  
"That, I find hard to." In a blink, he disappeared from her sight. She looked around frantically, and in an instant, he appeared before her again, with two red rupees in between his fingers.  
"Hard to believe, Red Death?" he asked. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but the celebrations in Hyrule will begin soon, and the Princess is due for an address. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Without another word, he sheathed his sword and took off.  
"She will be the first to die before you, Hero," she whispered to herself, her voice becoming inhuman. "And when she does fall." She suddenly hissed, and a forked tongue appeared from her mouth, then retreated just as quickly. ".She will indeed wait. She will wait an eternity for someone that will never come."  
  
".It is with great pride and with great joy that I call a celebration to begin," Zelda said, addressing the people of Hyrule. "For one of us, a great figure, has returned from the mystery and danger of beyond the Eastern Shores in search of knowledge to protect our home from all who endanger it." A tear slid down her eye, but she did not care. She felt herself as one of the crowd, moved by her own speech. "On this day, The Hero."  
".Has returned," a voice said, finishing Zelda's speech. The crowd turned as one to see Link, garbed in the shade of blue that matched Zelda's dress. With a smile from pointed ear to pointed ear, he scanned each face staring at him. Even Zelda seemed amazed. She forgot that I know how to make an entrance.  
On the contrary, Zelda said in his mind. I knew you were going to make a grand entrance. You have to work on your timing.  
My timing was perfect, love, he thought as his smile faded.  
He once again felt the multitude of villagers staring at him, and he couldn't help but smile broadly once more as he slowly pulled off his black glove.  
"Well, what you all waiting for?" he cried out joyfully. "May the festivities begin!" He tossed his brown robe into the air as he finished his declaration and the villagers raised their fists in riotous joy.  
  
Zala strode slowly up to the Princess.  
"Weren't you supposed to declare your marriage to the people?" she asked.  
Zelda suppressed the urge to hide her mirth and laughed calmly. "I'll announce to the people before the festivities begin to die down during the evening." She glanced sidelong at the throng that shouted cheers of joy below her. "After all, I wouldn't want to stop them from celebrating Link's return now, would I?"  
"I believe that to announce them after the evening meals would be icing on the cake, would it not, Lady Zala?" a familiar voice called out. Zala turned around and Zelda stared over her shoulder to see Link already changed from his blue garb to a crisp tunic worn by the Knights of the Hyrulean Army.  
"How did you get in here so quickly?" Zala asked.  
"Do not bother trying to figure that one out, Zala," Zelda said with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't want that secret revealed. It would throw away any element of surprise the Hero has in store for the Kingdom and its enemies."  
  
Link had entered his quarters and set his robe on a stand and tossed his glove on a nightstand by his bed. The silence in his room was broken by the sound of someone knocking at the door.  
"Enter," he called out. The door creaked open, and his servant popped his head in.  
"I hope I'm not intruding, Sir Link," Malka said warily.  
"Not at all, Malka," Link said. "I assume that all went smoothly at Kakariko."  
Malka nodded. "The candle-maker was more than happy to fulfill your order as soon as he saw the Royal Mark on my tunic. It was no more than two hours when he had finished the candles and another half-hour when he had them delivered. The guards gave him the money, and he insisted that I stay for lunch with his wife."  
"And the candles, Malka?"  
Malka nodded. "I had them safely tucked away in the storehouse next to the stables."  
"Excellent work, Malka." He walked towards the doorway. "Once the clock hits the seventh hour of the evening, I want you to summon me from the festivities. We will bring the candles to the Princess' quarters."  
"The Princess' quarters?" Malka asked.  
Link nodded and said nothing more. "That is all you need to know. It is of utmost importance that you do not inform anyone of this. It is supposed to be a surprise from me to Zelda, and I do not want a single word of this leaking out to anyone."  
Malka bowed. "As you wish, sir."  
  
The rest of the day wore on, with music, laughter and outright joy emanating from the citizens of Hyrule as Zelda and Link slowly walked amongst the crowd, sampling wares and buying all sorts of trinkets for Malka, as well as for Zala and her family.  
"Do you believe that they have prepared well for your return home, love?" Zelda asked Link as she clasped her hand in his.  
Link smiled. "That I do, my Princess," he replied. He glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun turning a deep yellow. "It's almost the fifth hour. What say we head to the Town Square and call everyone for the evening meal at the Castle Gardens?"  
"You are as smart as you are handsome," she answered coyly. The two walked to the center of town, where a young man stepped down from a podium. He knelt on one knee and presented the podium to the Princess. With a nod, she walked up the steps and immediately the throng fell silent.  
"People of Kakariko Village," Zelda called out. "Link and I have spent the last hours among you celebrating his return. You have sold your best wares, and the evening is coming. I ask that you all join us in the Hyrule Castle Gardens for the evening meal. There will be more than enough to sate even the largest of appetites, and there will be more music and festivities there. I hope to see as many of you there as possible. We both thank you for showing us how you celebrate the Hero's homecoming, and we are astonished to see such joy and pride emanating from the oldest to the youngest. When you arrive at Hyrule Castle, Link and I, as well as all those residing within the stones of the Palace, will let you participate in our homecoming celebration."  
In reply, the whole village applauded and shouted cheers of riotous joy.  
"Long Live Princess Zelda!"  
"May Zelda's reign continue forever!"  
"Long Live Sir Link!"  
"May Hyrule prosper under their guidance!"  
"May their hearts beat as one!"  
Link heard the final shout from a young couple near the podium and smiled. He glanced over to them and noticed that they wore gold rings. It looks like they're engaged, he thought. I wish for their happiness as they do mine and Zelda's.  
"Lost in thought, Sir Link?" Zelda asked with a giggle.  
Link turned to his lover. "No, not at all, Princess," he replied. He gave a sidelong glance to the young couple once more and smiled lovingly at her. "A young couple gave me, no, gave us something to think about." A coach with the Royal Mark arrived and the driver opened the door to let the Princess enter.  
"No, sir. I will walk to the Castle with the rest of the villagers," she replied. "Has my messenger already finished sending invitations to the neighbouring villages?"  
"That he has, milady," the driver replied.  
"He is back at the castle?"  
"Aye, milady,"  
Zelda put a hand up. "Then you will return to the castle as well."  
"As you wish, milady." The driver bowed, closed the door, hopped up onto his seat and rode towards the castle.  
  
Upon returning to the castle, Malka immediately approached Link.  
"Master."  
Link held up a hand. "Wait," he said sternly. He turned to Zelda. "If you will excuse me, love. There a matter of utmost importance that I must attend to."  
"Very well," Zelda said. "Do what you must. Just don't be late for the evening meal, all right?"  
Link made an exaggerated bow. "As you wish," he said boldly, kneeling down to kiss the back of her hand. Zelda failed to stifle a small laugh. Link walked away from the Princess as she strode off to meet Zala.  
"What is it, Malka?"  
"Sir Link, I know I have summoned you away from Her Majesty an hour early, but I had to let you know without her knowing about your surprise that I had sprayed the candles with your scent."  
"You used the vial containing the good scents, right?"  
Malka nodded nervously.  
"Very good foresight, Malka. Thank you for informing me. Summon me at half past six, not a second sooner." He gently patted Malka on the back. "Don't forget. Half past six."  
"Yes, Sir Link," Malka said before bowing and leaving his master's presence.  
"Sir Link?"  
Link whirled around to see Zala running towards him.  
"Yes, Zala?"  
"The Princess has asked me to find you and bring you to the Castle Gardens. She is about to give thanks before the meal begins."  
Link suddenly nodded quickly. "Thank you, Zala. I should be on my way."  
  
"It's good of you to attend the evening meal, love," Zelda quipped with a light smile.  
Link rushed to his seat and stood beside it. "I had other matters to attend to." He quickly kissed her nose. "And after your announcement to the people of our upcoming marriage, I will have other matters to attend to."  
"I see," she said slowly, sensing the mischief in Link's voice. She failed to suppress a sly grin. "Well then, when you are called away to these matters, at least let me know, so I will prepare myself for whatever surprise you have been working on."  
Link shared her slightly evil grin. "Ah, my dearest, but nothing will prepare you for the surprise that I have up my sleeve. It should shed light on anything that may have kept you in the dark." He stifled the urge to chuckle at his puns for fear that it might ruin the surprise.  
"Be that as it may, love," she said gently. "The people are getting restless. What say we both recite the Meal Prayer so that we may fill the stomachs of our people?"  
"That, my Princess," he began as he held out his hand for her, "would be a wise decision."  
As Zelda placed her hand in his and stood, so too did the many villagers rise and clasp their hands.  
"To the three goddesses that created this land." Zelda began.  
".Nayru, Din, and Farore." Link continued.  
".May you continue to watch over us."  
".Until evil is no more."  
Zelda clasped her hands and subserviently dipped her head. ".Bless the meal we take this eve."  
Link repeated her reverent gesture. ".Given by this pristine land."  
".Let it fill us to the brim."  
".The goods that come from your hand."  
Zelda looked up again and opened her arms, as if addressing the people.".May your essence, the Triforce, protect our souls."  
Once again, Link repeated her actions. ".And guide us, one and all."  
".Until we have finished all our goals."  
".Until evil takes its fall."  
"Amen," was the solemn reply by the villagers.  
Link and Zelda took their seats, and a soft rumble resonated through the mass of tables as the many guests mimicked the couple. Immediately, servants and kitchen-hands began scurrying among the tables, bringing with them luscious dishes of fowl, beef, and fish, all made from the recipes of the Royal Chef, and cooked with only the best ingredients. As well, pitchers of wine and water for the adults, as well as milk and juices for the children, were also distributed amongst the tables. Many thanks were given out to the young kitchen-hands, and many compliments from the chef were also handed out in return. Dinner had worn on when Zelda suddenly stood up and addressed the crowd.  
"People of Hyrule," she announced. "You have all been with me, and above all, I have been with you, celebrating the return of our triumphant Hero. He has brought with him invaluable knowledge towards protecting Hyrule from any evils that intend to plague this land. The most important information, however has yet to be delivered by the Hero, as well as myself."  
Link stood, faced Zelda, then dropped to one knee and slid a gold ring on one finger. The multitude gasped as one in surprise as Link stood and clasped his hand with hers.  
"In two weeks' time," Link called out loudly. "The Princess and I will be wed. The Princess will also have a Protector. She will share with the land its guardian."  
Zelda suddenly wrapped her arms around Link and forced her lips upon his. The crowd applauded loudly and began to cheer.  
"Hail Princess Zelda! Hail Prince Link!" the throng cried out.  
"Prince Link has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he asked.  
"Indeed it does," she replied.  
A tap on Link's shoulder put off further conversation between them. Link turned to see Malka bowing before him nervously.  
"Begging my master's pardon," he said. "You asked for me to summon you at the hour's midpoint."  
Link nodded and touched Malka on the shoulder. "Rise, Malka. I did indeed call you to summon me now. Thank you." He turned to Zelda quickly and shot her a wink. "I will return in time to wish our many guests a farewell."  
Zelda nodded. "Don't take too long," she called out as Link and Malka left the Castle Gardens.  
"What are those two ruffians up to?" Zala asked her charge.  
"I know not what trouble those two are causing up," Zelda said kindly. "But all I know is that where Link is concerned, it will be indeed pleasant."  
  
Link had placed the last candle on Zelda's oaken dresser. The candle- maker was kind enough to add wax dishes for every candle at no extra charge. Link made a mental note to personally thank the candle-maker the following morning.  
"Just light this candle, Malka," Link said, "and you may leave. The dinner is over and Zelda should be letting everyone go now."  
"What if a breeze comes in and lights out a candle while you're gone?"  
"It seems like a calm night tonight, Malka. I am sure the Wind Fish will ensure that it is so, and that enough of a breeze will come in so that the room will remain cool and no candles will go out."  
Malka stared at his master for a moment. "The Wind Fish? It is nothing but a story for children."  
Link chuckled. "And you are just barely past a child's age, Malka," Link replied. "Get some rest. You've much to do tomorrow."  
Malka bowed gently. "As you wish, Prince Link."  
"Now, Malka, you very well know it's too early for that."  
Malka straightened up and chuckled. "That it is, sir, but I'll have to get used to calling you that, and two weeks is sufficient time for me to get used to giving you that role."  
"Aye, that it is," Link replied. "Get you some rest now."  
"Yes.sire," Malka said, turning for the door.  
Link jogged after the young rogue. "Come back here, you ruffian!" Link chided jokingly. He shook his head with a smile as Malka retreated behind a door. He immediately remembered his promise to Zelda and ran out of the castle towards the Gardens.  
  
"The night hangs high, and I can see some of your children are beginning to fall asleep," Zelda said with a kind laugh. Some of the villagers laughed amongst themselves as some children suddenly woke and smiled sheepishly.  
"I believe that you must all be returning to your homes, for a new day will begin anew," said Link as he arrived. "We regret having to bid you a good night, but nonetheless, all celebrations must come to an end."  
"Just remember, the palace doors are always open, even to just drop in and bid us a good tiding. Your presence here means a great deal to us. We hope to see some of you tomorrow," Zelda said, smiling brightly. "I will still invite many people to the castle so they can hear me sing."  
The crowd laughed along with Zelda.  
"I bid you all a good night, and, once again, I hope to see some of you tomorrow." And with that, Zelda turned to he love and presented her hand. Link bowed down to one knee, kissed the back of her hand, and took her hand.  
"You're going to be in for a real treat," Link said slyly.  
"Would it have to do with a faint light coming from our quarters?"  
Link turned to Zelda. "Our quarters? We've yet to be wed, love."  
"At times, my dearest Knight," she said, walking gently beside him, "I believe that we were wed at birth and do not realize."  
Link nodded. "I sincerely concur, Princess." He smiled lovingly. "Now, I think a surprise is in order."  
  
Quick Author's Note: I sincerely hope that you do not think that I've turned into all those other half-minded lemon authors after you've read this chapter, all right? It's.a lot more lemon-esque, if you get my meaning, but I tried my best to make it as romance-esque as possible.  
  
Zelda had been blindfolded at Link's request, and she didn't really mind. The second she heard the oaken door creak open, she felt a gentle rush of heat brush past her cheeks, making her blush ever so slightly. Link led her into the room and closed the door, the oaken portal creaking loudly once more.  
"And." Link began as he untied the blindfold. He suddenly snapped the deep blue sash away from here eyes. ".Surprise!"  
Zelda stared mutely around the room, downright aghast. Lit candles covered every stone in her room save a small pathway to her bed.  
"By the souls of Din, Farore and Nayru," she gasped. "Link." Her jaw dropped as she turned back to him.  
Link smiled heartily. "You told me two years ago that you've always wanted this setting for a moment like one we may soon encounter. I figured that this should be a homecoming present from me."  
Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes, as she was unable to speak. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
"By the Triforce, Link," she sobbed. "You.you went out of your way.just to do this for me?"  
"I wouldn't do anything if it was not for you, Zelda," he whispered gently, stroking her golden hair that fell to mid-back. "I fend off evil for Hyrule, but also because I know that evil will also try to attack the heart of this nation. You, my love, are its heart, as well as its soul."  
"Link." she said in a soft voice as she pulled away and looked at him. ".I made a promise to you last night that I would truly welcome you home this eve." She clasped her hands at the back of his neck and pulled him a bit close. "The nights have been so lonely, and the fires of longing have grown. Please, Link, allow me to truly welcome you home."  
"As you wish, my lady," Link replied softly as he lifted her up in his arms. For the first time since she left, she looked him over. She noted that he was a bit leaner, a bit more muscular, and a little bit tanned on the face, highlighting his eyes.  
By the three Goddesses of Hyrule, he looks so beautiful, she thought. And to think, I'll spend forever with him. I truly am the luckiest woman on the land.  
"You are majestic as well, my love," Link said as he gently strode over to the bed. "And I am the luckiest man in Hyrule to spend my life with such a beautiful woman. Your eyes are like sapphires, and they need no tanned face to stand out. You are lithe, graceful, and above all dazzling."  
"'Tis a bid habit to read people's thoughts, Link," she said coyly.  
"Ah, but when two people share an empathetic bond, one cannot help but listen to the other's silent remarks," he replied as he gently laid Zelda down onto the bed. He knelt down by her side and undid the top three buttons of her dress, seeing her unmarred, white skin seem to gleam from the soft candlelight. He gently lifted her arm to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. The touch of his lips felt like pieces of ice touching her skin: cool, breathtaking.and welcome. She shuddered slightly as his lips traveled away from her hands and up her forearm. He took his time, sweetly kissing her bare flesh and letting his fingertips glide smoothly along her arm. As his face neared hers, her vision began to dim.  
"By the Goddesses," she gasped as Link reached her upper arm.  
Link continued to kiss up her arm until her reached her shoulder. As soon as he finished, he climbed onto the bed, looming over her briefly and settling on her right side. She turned to him lovingly as some candlelight reflected off his eyes.  
"You are so handsome," she sighed, letting the back of her fingers brush his cheek.  
"And you are the avatar of beauty," Link replied as he slipped his cap off his head and dropped it at the side of the bed. "Princess."  
She looked up at him. "Hmm?"  
"May I.?" he gently set his hand on her stomach.  
Zelda looked awkward. "Link." She bit her lower lip and let her hand rest on his hip. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He was about to say something when she gently put a finger to his lips. "Link.I must admit that on that night, before you left, I had never felt so much release." A small smile grew on her face. ".And so much raw pleasure. I never got the chance to thank you." She hesitated again, then courageously placed her hand over his abdomen. ".Or to return the request."  
Link nodded as a comforting grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "Well, then, my love, shall I pleasure you, or would you like to pleasure me?"  
Zelda gathered her thoughts for a moment before replying. "It has been many nights since I felt your comforting touch, Link. Please, go on."  
Link nodded. "Very well." He shifted closer to Zelda and kissed her. As his tongue eagerly began to caress her lips and invade her mouth, his hands traveled to her chest, stopping briefly to caress her breasts through her clothes before unbuttoning the rest of her dress. Once the last button had been undone, he slipped the dress off her shoulders. As she moved her arms out of the blue silk cocoon, she reached up to him and slipped off his blue top and brown shirt. Link finished taking his top off before he gingerly finished slipping her dress off her. He gazed at her white body, so pure, so undefiled, and so delicate.  
"Link, please," she pleaded, shame lacing her voice. "I.You know as well as I that I have missed you, but.my longing for your touch and your sensual caress grows with each second that passes. I cannot seem to bear any more yearning for you."  
Link nodded solemnly. "I understand fully, my Princess." he whispered gently as his hands brushed against her face. They traveled downwards, massaging her collar and shoulders, then lowered to touch her breasts. She gasped slightly as Link undid the latch of her brassiere. As her undergarment spilled out to reveal her breasts, his rough yet gentle hands brushed over them. He cupped them in his hands lightly and glazed his thumb over the rising peaks. Zelda uttered a soft moan as he lowered his face onto them, gently kissing her chest with utmost care. His lips honed in on one rosy nub, and he gently twirled his tongue around it. Her low moan heightened to a guttural cry of raw pleasure as his other hand snaked down her stomach to rest just before her lower undergarments.  
Link lifted his head up and kissed Zelda briefly before he shifted over to her legs and slowly peeled off her panties. He looked her over for a minute, taking in her raw, unblemished beauty. Once more, he lowered his head to kiss her just under her throat. As his kisses began to venture lower, so did his hand, until it came to rest within the patch of curls looming over her secret delta.  
He heard Zelda's hastening breath, then realized that she was aching from her longing for him.  
Link.Do not hold off any longer, she cried out in his mind. I need you now more than ever. Make this insatiable hunger for you end.  
As if complying, Link moved to the foot of the bed. He kissed her once more on the stomach before lowering his head between her legs, kissing her inner thighs and around her lower lips, until he finally penetrated her.  
Zelda almost screamed with pleasure and joy as Link probed deep inside her, gently exploring her inner sanctum. She had never felt such unadulterated passion flow through her. Her hands gripped the covers tightly as she squirmed around uncontrollably.  
Link had stiffened his tongue and penetrated her once more when her whole body tensed up, then shook with the power of his ancestor's Quake medallion. She gasped and took a deep breath, once again feeling enervated and moist between her legs. The longing within her had not gone away, however. It had slowly filled up like wine being poured into a goblet as Link shifted back to stare into her blue eyes.  
"I believe," she began, "that I should return the favour, my love."  
"I aim to please, my Princess," Link said calmly as she rose and kissed him. He returned her kiss with equal pleasure. Before he could make any move toward her, she had knelt on the bed and moved downwards to his hips. As she slowly undid his belt and pulled down his pants, she took notice of his elevated passion. She moved ever so casually, and yet, it seemed as if she was teasing him.  
He smiled reassuringly as she took hold of him and wrapped her fingers gently around his stiff member. He took in a gasp of air through clenched teeth as she rhythmically moved her hand up and down the length of him. He tilted his head backward and grunted softly as she lowered her head down on him and took his whole length into her mouth. He lowered his head back to its previous position and watched Zelda's head rising and falling at an even pace. Link took a deep breath as he realized that she was swirling her tongue around him.  
"Zelda!" he exclaimed as he reached his limit. Zelda was just lifting her head as he climaxed in her mouth. She shuddered with equal parts pleasure and awkwardness, never having experienced what was happening. Involuntarily, she kept him in her mouth until the tidal wave of his climax had passed, swallowing every bit of his seed. When all the muscles in his body had relaxed, she slowly laid at his side.  
"Link.?" she called out softly.  
Link slowly turned to her. "You have not done this before, love?"  
She shook her head confusedly. "No. Why do you ask?"  
He grinned through his tired features. "Your motions were nothing short of perfection," he replied. "That was.exhilarating."  
This time it was her turn to grin, the knot in her stomach slowly unraveling. "Thank you," she whispered. He rolled over to his side and kissed her, taking her by surprise. She quickly caught on, mimicking his tender touch. His passion quickly grew again, and Zelda took notice of it as he shifted over a bit and felt him touch her stomach.  
The light fire within her grew to a roaring inferno, fueled by the passion of their kiss and her overpowering longing for him. In a swift motion, she laid him down onto his back and straddled his hips. She guided him into her with one hand and felt him filling her as she lowered onto him. A low moan escaped her lips as she rose slowly, then once again descended onto him. Her thoughts were a blur, spinning in her head like a ferocious whirlpool, threatening to drown her in her own thoughts and desires.  
It's been too long since we've been this close, my love, she thought, surprised to think clearly despite succumbing to her desires.  
I concur wholeheartedly, Link returned. She took note that it was somewhat weak, as weak as her thought was. It has been many moons since I've felt this overpowering passion.  
"Link, I'm close." she uttered.  
"And I, Zelda." he panted. His grip on her hips tightened and he arched his back as he exploded within her a second time; a tidal wave of release crashing into him like a stampede of irate oxen made of water. Lights flashed in his eyes as the first jet of his seed crashed into her.  
Zelda felt like she was drowning in her thoughts, her desires, her longing for him, and in her climax. Her legs wrapped around his as she too arched her back and let her body react violently to her primal lust. She jerked as she felt his seed fill her inside. The continuing waves of his climax brought about another orgasm within her as her longing finally dissipated into her climax and was released along with her fluids. Utterly spent, she gently passed out on top of him.  
Link stroked her hair gently and lifted her off of him. He laid her on her side as he shifted over to face her. As his fingertips brushed against her cheek, she stirred slightly. She moaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open to gaze into her lover's caring eyes.  
".Link." she whispered, too tired to speak normally.  
".Zelda." he replied, letting her bask in her afterglow. ".You are so beautiful."  
"Hush, love," she uttered, smiling broadly and touching his face. "Words cannot describe your beauty. Rest now, for we only have fourteen moons to prepare for our wedding."  
Link's face warmed immediately and he smiled. She sighed for a moment before she laid her arm around him and dozed off.  
Link began to wrap her arms around Zelda when a jolt of fear crept down his back. He succumbed to the fear, but quickly shrugged it off. He let his hand rest on Zelda's waist as he dozed off.  
  
Meanwhile, in a tree within the castle walls, there was a slight rustling of a tree branch. No guards were nearby, nor would they have been alarmed.  
The female known as The Red Death, who had observed the lovers' entire episode from the beginning, had just come to her senses from pleasuring herself. She slipped her clothes back on, which were hanging from a branch just within arms' reach.  
She laughed quietly. "A wedding, hmm?" she asked herself. "Best you act now, Hero, or forever will I be holding your piece."  
  
--Fin  
  
So, what do y'all think about it? Once again, if there are enough reviews, I will write Act Three: Paralysis. And again, if there are not enough reviews, then I will stop writing at this point. I thank you for backing me up all the way through Act One, and I hope that you will stick with me throughout the rest of the tale.  
  
This fanfiction is copyright © 2001 Veloza-SwordsMasters. All rights reserved. All characters and other stuff noted on the disclaimer belong to their respective owners. Anyone caught copying this work will be met with  
Swift Retribution (The Veloza-SwordsMasters personal lackey), okay? I'm  
glad we got things sorted through. 


End file.
